King Kai
King Kai, or North Kai (北の界王, Kita no Kaiō; lit. "North Kaio" or "North King of the Worlds"), is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball mangaand the anime Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. He is a deity, the ruler of the North Galaxy, and Goku'smartial arts teacher, and later mentor. He also taught Krillin,Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu. History When Goku is killed during the battle with Raditz, King Yemma tells him to visit King Kai and train with him if he wants to be strong enough to defeat the two other, much stronger Saiyans. Goku arrives on King Kai's planet after six months of running on the Snake Way to train for the coming battle against the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. At first, Goku confused Bubbles, King Kai's pet monkey, for King Kai himself, but the real King Kai informed Goku that Bubbles was just his pet. King Kai requires that Goku prove himself worthy by telling a joke. Goku manages to make King Kai laugh, but then King Kai learns Goku is not here to train in comedy. Before the training began, King Kai warned Goku that Nappa and Vegeta were stronger then he was, so Goku would need to at least surpass him if he wanted to stop them. As part of Goku's training, King Kai tells him to chase Bubbles, who happens to be very fast and has adjusted to the planet's gravity which is similar to the gravity on Planet Vegeta, about 10 times the gravity of Earth. After three weeks, Goku eventually caught Bubbles, which pleased King Kai. He then instructed him to hit Gregory on the head with a heavy mallet. In time, Goku accomplished this as well. Goku soon found that chasing Bubbles increased his speed greatly, and attempting to hit Gregory increased his strength massively, though it should be noted that the second task of hitting Gregory did not appear in the original manga (Gregory did not even exist in the original manga, with King Kai immediately training Goku directly after catching Bubbles), and was only in the anime. Soon before the Saiyans' arrival on Earth, Goku left for Earth after being revived, with King Kai witnessing the battle. During the battle with Vegeta, King Kai begged for Goku not to use any version of the Kaio-ken beyond Kaio-ken x2, as he believed it would damage Goku's body beyond repair, but Goku ignores his pleas as Vegeta gains the upper hand. Although Goku completed his physical training, King Kai sensed he still needed to work on his humor. Namek Saga Soon after Vegeta retreated, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo and Chiaotzu took the journey on Snake Way and arrived on King Kai's planet faster than Goku for special training. King Kai warned Goku never to encounter Frieza, an intergalactic tyrant and (at the time) the most powerful being in the universe. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu receive training from King Kai, with Piccolo opting out doing most of the training by himself (believing it to be silly and pointless catching Bubbles in mere seconds, compared to Goku's forty days, since the greater gravity is similar to his technique of wearing weighted clothing, which he frequently does in his training). However, he was surprised to see improvements in the other three's skills during a sparring match, though this took place only in the anime. As King Kai witnessed the battle against Frieza, the recently deceased Ginyu Force fought the Z Fighters(excluding Piccolo and Captain Ginyu, who were both on Namek and even had their own brief tussle) in training. The Ginyu Force were defeated by the Z Fighters and sent to Hell, which was rather impressive considering King Kai considered them to be most fearsome group in the universe, and at least five times stronger than Goku prior to training. This however happened in the anime only, and when considering that it took Goku over 150 days to improve to a point where he could defeat Nappa, the weaker of the two Saiyans that were considered to be nothing in comparison to even one member of the Ginyu Squad, it seems unlikely that they could have achieved such a dramatic increase in power in such a short time. However, it may be worth noting that they were able to spar with each other in addition to King Kai's training whereas Goku was trained alone. After Goku supposedly killed Frieza with the Large Spirit Bomb, King Kai soon noticed that Frieza was not defeated as originally thought, and Frieza injured Piccolo by piercing his chest, then killed Krillin. This heinous action caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Eventually Goku, in his new form, overwhelmed Frieza, leaving him to attempt to destroy Namek with a Death Ball. Although not instantly destroyed (due to Frieza's fear of being caught in its explosion), Frieza estimated that the planet would survive only five minutes longer. With Kami now revived, and the Dragon Balls collected, King Kai devised a plan to revive all those who had perished at the hands of Frieza and his minions throughout the past year. This would in turn revive Grand Elder Guru, who died because of the pain of seeing his children die by Frieza's great cruelty. Frieza powered up to full power (half of which he was using prior to Goku's transformation) and began to fight Goku. As Shenron resurrected all those who were killed by Frieza, Guru was brought back and so Porunga returned in front of the newly revived Dende. King Kai made telepathic contact with Guru to have Dende ask Porunga to teleport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Frieza. Goku interrupted, and requested that he, too, be left behind in order to ensure Frieza's defeat. King Kai objected, insisting that Goku's transformation had clouded his judgment, but Goku's determination eventually prevailed. With their plan revised, Guru sent Dende to make the final wish to Porunga to transport everyone off Namek to Earth, except Goku and Frieza. After defeating Frieza, Goku flew to Frieza's spaceship but found it was too heavily damaged, and seemingly died with the planet. Yamcha informed Bulma through King Kai of Goku's death. However, Bulma pointed out that with theNamekian Dragon Balls, Goku could be revived, along with Krillin and Chiaotzu, who were both killed twice. King Kai then said that though Chiaotzu could be revived, Goku and Krillin had died on Namek, and as Porunga resurrects people to the location at which they died, they would die again in the vacuum of space if they were wished back. However, Vegeta suggested wishing Krillin and Goku to the Earth's Check-In Station to the spirit world, then wish them back. They attempted this wish, and revived Krillin, but to the shock of everyone, including King Kai, Porunga states that Goku is still alive and refuses to get wished home. Training # Run the million mile Snake Way to King Kai's Planet. It took Goku 6 Months to get to King Kai's Planet. # Catch Bubbles in 10 times Earth's Gravity. Record time is .8 Seconds. # Hit Gregory with a Mallet in 10 times Earth's Gravity. Record time 1.2 seconds. # After training with King Kai it will only take you 2 days at most to run back. King Kai's training outfit is really light. It's not just light its made of incredibly strong fabric. It can even repel minor attacks. The Turtle Mark is on the front while King Kai's Mark is on the back. Z Fighters Training According to King Kai the Z Fighters who were Killed on Earth beat Goku's Snake Way Record by a Mile. In a fraction of the time you took him. All 4 of them to. According to Yamcha they ran into Kami on the Other Side and he told them how to find King Kai. Kami decided to stay back behind in Otherworld. The Gravity is so strong on King Kais Planet they can barely even run. Techniques Kaio Ken: A skill enabling you to multiply your Strength, and Speed in short bursts. Spirit Bomb: Try and track the Super Speed of this brick. Hold off until it's out of sight. Super Speed Go! Essentially it pulls a small sliver of energy from the grass, trees, people, animals; every living thing on the planet even the air. It pools that energy and releases it in one giant burst. Even here on a planet as small as the one we're on you can see what it's capable of. You can only imagine how powerful it will be on Earth which has so many more life forms to draw from not to mention the Energy you'll be able to pool from the Sun. But you should be careful the raw power of your Spirit Bomb could easily become to much for you to control alone. One slip and you'll destroy your home and all the friends you're fighting to protect. For that reason promise me don't use it unless you absolutely have to and even then just use it once. Telepathy: Put your hand on my back and think as hard as you can and your friends should hear you. StudentsCategory:Dragonball UniverseCategory:DeitiesCategory:AliensCategory:ImmortalCategory:Super CentenariansCategory:Dimension TravelersCategory:Cosmic ForceCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:FlightCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:TelepathCategory:Superhuman JumpingCategory:My Masters # King Yemma # Goku Son # Yamcha # Chiaotzu # Tien Shinhan # Piccolo Jr. # Guldo # Recoome # Burter # Jeice # Olibu # Mijorin # Krillin # Bubbles(Dragonball) Training Episodes # Shenron Appears! The Saiyans Arrive Sooner than Expected! # Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation Superpowers # Superhuman Jumping # Superhuman Speed # Telepathy # Teleportation Teams Category:Magic Users Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepath Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Tacticians Category:My Masters Category:Deities Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Remote Viewing Category:Aura Reading Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Royalty Category:Animal Empathy Category:Kai Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Valhalla Category:Souls Category:Killed In Action Category:Kings Category:Extradimensional Category:Secret Keeper Category:Heaven Category:Glasses Category:Genius Category:Universe 7 Category:Male Category:Noah's Ark Category:Teachers Category:Inventors Category:Danger Sense Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Murdered Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Chronokinesis Category:Age Category:Ranks